neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Bracelets 5/Chapter 4
This page contains the whole chapter 4 of Battle of Bracelets 5. This chapter shows one of the new stories that will approach the Golden Bracelets to the God of the Oceans, Poseidon. He will need the help of the heroes to avoid the invasion of the Deep Sea Army. The player will be in the level in which they finished the chapter B. Besides, the player will travel through Atlantis, a city under the sea in which all the events of the chapter happen. Chapter 4: The Fight for the Sea S.O.S. Welcome back to Kardias Icaria. There, Jessica, Axel, Nestor and Laura are waiting for you. This time it is not to tell you about bad news. They will invite you to a coffee while they tell you that the ancient Golden Bracelets are researching about the latest wars in which they have lately suffered. When you are leaving the cafeteria, Xander and Ann will arrive to drive you to Kardias Thalassia, the city of the sea. When you arrive, you will find in the port some people destroying the port but a girl will appear to fight them, try to help her too to beat those people (Lv.. 60 to Lv.. 61). When you beat them, the girl will greet you, she is Umiko, Marine Captain of Poseidon. She will invite you to go to Atlantis. When you arrive, another Marine Captain will fight you because according to him, you may attack the city (Lv.. 62). He is Oscilla, the most loyal captain of Poseidon. When you finish the battle, the God appears in the room of the temple... *'Unlockable Characters: 'Umiko*, Oscilla* *'Obtained Items: '5000 HP Potion, Mega Drink, Oceanic Boomerang, Amber Parfum ''(through the road Icaria-Thalassia); ''Drink, Hot Chocolate, Deep Arm, Gauntlet of Seas ''(in Kardias Thalassia); ''Golden Scallop, Ocean Ocarina, Volcanic Glove ''(through the Oceanic Path); ''Ocean Ocarina ''(x2), ''Deep Trident, Pacific Orbitars, Oneiric Bow ''(in the doors of Atlantis). Poseidon will examine you to check if you are dangerous or not. After that, he will trust you. He starts to explain that Atlantis was in a dangerous situation: a God that was sealed in the past is waking up. He will send Umiko to check the temple of the abyss and see what happens to the god. You will join her. There, there will be nothing strange but Kai, another Captain that was guarding the temple at that moment. When he sees you, he will invite you to fight to see who is the strongest bracelet (Lv.. 63). Right after beating him, two Warriors of the Deep will get into the temple and will fight you (Lv.. 63 each). The fight will finish when a strong presence starts to appear through the main room of the temple. He is Thalassus, God of the Deep and the archenemy of Poseidon. To his arrival, a stronger Warrior of the Deep will appear, he is Ptolomeus Warrior of the Abyss (Lv.. 65). *'Unlockable Characters: Kai* *'''Obtained Items: ''10000 HP Potion, Perfect Beverage, Hot Chocolate, Antidote, Shark Claws, Cancer Pincers (through Abyss Road); ''Total Drink, Talisman, Abyss Pincers ''(in the Temple of the Abyss). The Sacred War of the Seas The God will use a strange technique, when you wake up, you will be back in the palace of Poseidon. There, Poseidon will explain you that Thalassus has waken up and now he needs your help to fight for the throne of the sea. You need to go back to the Temple of the Abyss to investigate. When you arrive there, you will find another Warrior of the Deep: he is Igida, the Warrior of the Storms (Lv.. 67), after beating him, three minor warriors will go into the temple to fight you (Lv.. 65 each). The main warrior will tell you that the god is looking for the Subarashi Kumoiumiken, the Great Sword of the Black Ocean. Suddenly, another Captain will arrive, this time he is Aster. He tells you that you need to go to the Cave of Deceit, where the Sword was heard to be. *'Unlockable Characters: Aster* *'''Obtained Items: ''Divine Drop, Imperial Trident (in the throne room of the Temple of the Abyss). In the road, you will find an arch in which you will find another soul in a cage: Oceania. You will be able to save her when you find the Coral Key in the Cave. Already into the cave, you will find five Minor Warriors of the Deep that you will have to fight to go through the cave (from Lv.. 64 to Lv.. 68). The cave is like a labyrinth so you can get lost. When you find the exit of the cave, you will be over the water, in an island. There, there is a little sanctuary in which Thalassus can be found with other Warriors of the Deep. When the God turns to see you, you will see that he brings the Subarashi Kumoiumiken, but he will not fight you. Another two unknown Warriors will defend him, they are Sycene (Lv.. 69) and Wanderweik (Lv.. 70). After that, they all will go. *'Obtained Items: 2000 HP Potion, Talisman, Revival, Psionic Crossbow, Phantom Staff ''(along the Deceit Cave Road); ''Water Gem, Super Drink, 5000 HP Potion, Hot Chocolate, Aquamarine Incense, Death Mask, Coral Key, Oceans Protector, Psionic Claws, Burning Daga, Swordfish Sword, Kraken Whip ''(in the Cave of Deceit). The Attack to Atlantis You can go back to Atlantis, but there at the entrance, you will find Krimer. He will blame you about losing the control over the Great Sword, so he will punish you (Lv.. 70). After beating him, he will understand that it was not fair to punish you. Suddenly, two Atlantians will come and ask help because some men are destroying the zone of the market. You need to go there, although in the bridge that brings you to the market, there will be another two minion Warrior (Lv.. 68- Lv.. 70) and then a Warrior there. She is Corolis, the Warrior of the Vortex (Lv.. 72). After beating her, you will need to go to the market to see what happens. There, you will find two Warrior Captains, Aiatos and Cruchia. They are two of the most powerful Warriors but you will just need to fight the first (Lv.. 75). After failing the mission, they will disappear. *'Unlockable Characters: 'Krimer* *'Unlockable Souls: '(in a cage, saved after getting the Coral Key). *'Obtained Items: ''5000 HP Potion, Drink, Atomic Gauntlet (in the road to Atlantis Market); ''Divine Drop, Lotus Fragrance, Triton Sword ''(in the Atlantis Market). You will recieve news that other Warriors are attacking the fortress of the fountain. You will need to go there, where Igida and three minor warriors are attacking Keiyo. You should go to help him (Igida is in Lv.. 75 and the minor warriors are in Lv.. 74 each one). After that, Cruchia will appear again to beat you (Lv.. 77) while other warriors attack the Tower of the Atlant Bell. After beating her, you will try to stop them (Lv.. 76 each), and avoid that they reach the bell, because according to Keiyo, if the bell is played, Atlantis will flood forever. When you protect the bell, you will be able to come back to the temple of Poseidon. *'Unlockable Souls: (in the second floor of the Tower of the Bell). *'''Obtained Items: ''1000 HP Potion, Total Drink, Balanced Robe, Divine Palm, Triton Pincers'' (in the Fortress of the Mountain); Fast Robe, Atlant Spear, Atlant Shield ''(in the Tower of the Atlant Bell). Time to Counterattack In the Temple of Poseidon, the God will explain the plan that he has to attack the Palace of the Abyss of Thalassus and bring the Great Sword back, but you will need to travel underground first. Be careful because there will be some scorpions and spiders that may poison you in the tunnels. When you arrive to a big room, you will find another Warrior of the Deep: he is Enthomus, the Warrior of the Poison (Lv.. 78). When you beat him he will put a giant spider web at the entrance of the tunnel that cannot be burnt but with an Atlant Torch. You need to look for it through the tunnels. When you find it, Drake will appear to bring the Atlant Torch with him. You have to beat him (Lv.. 80). But Inferna and Garone will come to help him (Lv.. 79 each). *'Unlockable Souls:' ' (in a little chapel hidden through the tunnels). *'''Obtained Items: ''500 HP Potion, Super Drink, Teal Parfum, Cautious Robe, Atlantika Robe, Diabolic Bow, Piscis Whip (in the Atlantis Tunnels); ''Divine Drop, Seaweed Chain ''(in the Seaweed Room); ''Atlant Torch ''(in the Coral Room); ''Spider Laser ''(in the Enthomus Room). After beating them, they explain you that Darkreon is interested on getting the Great Sword of the Oceans. Umiko will go to warn Poseidon. Meanwhile, you can go to burn the web and go to the next tunnel. You will arrive to a giant dark city. According to Oscilla, that city was once the realm of the God of Seas, but nowadays, it is the place where Thalassus is hidden. Once you are in front of the gates of the city, you will find Ptolomeus again; you will have to fight him (Lv.. 79). When you beat him, three Minion Warriors will appear to fight you (Lv.. 78- Lv.. 80), they are commanded by the third Main Warrior, Aenir (Lv.. 81), when you beat him, the gate will open, now you can go to the city. The first zone of the city is like an aquarium, a tunnel through the water, you will have to run through it. *'Obtained Items: 1000 HP Potion, Balanced Robe, Crimson Parfum, Oceans Box, Coral Pincers ''(in the main tunnel); Mega Drink, Climate Staff (in front of the gate). Labyrinth of Abyss The whole aquarium-like tunnel drives you to another gate that is defended by Sycene (Lv.. 82). You will have to beat her to be able to enter. You will arrive to a big plaza where a lot of steam is floating. If you go across the plaza, you will find five Warriors of the Deep (Lv.. 80 each one). At the end of the plaza you will find a giant temple in which you can go into after beating Wanderweik (Lv.. 84). He will warn you about the danger of the temple. Actually, the temple in which you entered can be considered the most dangerous place of the city, a labyrinth full of Warriors of the Deep (Lv.. 80 to Lv.. 85). *'Unlockable Souls: ''(in a hidden room of the plaza).'' *'Obtained Items: 'Tornado Gauntlet ''(in the Aquarium-like tunnel); ''10000 HP Potion, Antidote, Antiradiance ''(x3), ''Nuclear Orbitars, Asurastra ''(in the Abyss Plaza). The route is full of a radiactive net of corridors. Actually, that is the trap of Aiatos. There will be Knights of the Deep, stronger Warriors who will protect Aiatos (Lv.. 83 to Lv.. 86). The place will be dark, but at the entrance, a server of Poseidon will give you a Lantern. Through the labyrinth, you will find the main helpers of Aiatos, Rodinny (Lv.. 87) and Succaria (Lv.. 88). At the exit of the labyrinth, you will find the Supreme Warrior, Aiatos; who will try to fight you but suddenly Aenir will go there and will want to fight you (Lv.. 90). After beating him, you will have opened the route to the Palace of the Abyss... *'Unlockable Souls: (in the labyrinth of the Temple) *'''Obtained Items: ''Lantern (a server of Poseidon gives it to you); ''1000 HP Potion, Antiradiance, Fluo Parfum, Radium Battery ''(x4), ''Volcanic Arm, Fluor Spear, Devastra ''(in the labyrinth); ''Revival, Abyss Grimoire ''(in the square of the Palace). The Final Invasion You can finally go to the Palace of the Abyss to fight Thalassus, but at the entrance, Enthomus will fight you to defend the gate of the palace (Lv.. 91). Be careful because at some moment of the battle, Coriolis will join him to fight (Lv.. 92). Now you can go into the palace, where you will find Cruchia and Aiatos who are preparing Igida as new Main Warrior. You will fight Cruchia and Aiatos (Lv.. 94 each) but right after beating them, Igida will tell Kai that he is his brother who once disappeared. Right after telling the truth, he will go to the room where Thalassus is resting. *'Obtained Items: Mega Drink, Indigo Incense, Thalassian Armor ''(into the palace). At the main palace of the palace, you will see Thalassus, Igida and Keiyo. The third one is laid on the floor, probably due to the attack of the God. But the God will say nothing and will go with Igida through a giant bridge that he has created to go to the Temple of Poseidon. Keiyo will stand up and will fight you due to the possession of his soul (Lv.. 95). Right after beating him, he will realize that he is attacking his partners and will stop. Then, the Dark Bracelets, Alange (Lv.. 96), Drake (Lv.. 97) and Lance (Lv.. 97) will reach you to fight and then going to get the other Great Sword. *'Unlockable Characters: 'Keiyo* *'Obtained Items: ''5000 HP Potion, Hot Chocolate, Vital Robe, Abyss Lyra, Abyss Sword (in the Palace of Abyss). Fight of the Sacred Weapons You will run through the bridge to the Temple of Poseidon to help the god not to be beaten. At the entrance of the temple, you will be reached by Cruchia and Aiatos; the first one will fight you (Lv.. 97) while the other one runs to the main room. Right after beating her, the Dark Bracelets will reach you too and go to the main room. There, a big amount of Minion Warriors will fight to kill you (Lv.. 95 to Lv.. 97). After that, Aiatos will defend his God while he fights you (Lv.. 98). After that, just Igida will be defending the God of the Deep. *'Obtained Items: Perfect Beverage, Talisman, Brave Robe, Pisces Orbitars ''(in the Palace of Poseidon). The Warrior of the Deep will fight you with an incredible power that he got after training and getting an improved range (Lv.. 100). He will be the only defense between you and the God of the Deep. After beating him, Kai will try to cure him while you go to fight that God. Thalassus will be silent while you arrive to fight, but when you first attack him, he will expand all his power . When you beat him, Poseidon will take the Sword but he will not be able to control it and will run to kill you, this fight can be dangerous since his level is 103 and the Sword is found in Lv.. 70. After beating him, the Sword will get docile and Poseidon will obtain the control back. The war has finished, you can come back home again, but a surprise will be found outside... Apollo has discovered what happened. *'Unlockable Characters: 'Poseidon *'Obtained Items: '' ''(after beating Poseidon). END OF THE CHAPTER 4 Tricks and Advices *In the Cave of Deceit, you have to do two things, one of them is optional but advisable. The optional one is getting the Coral Key. To find it in the labyrinth, you need to take the paths that drives you down. The obligatory one is finding Thalassus, for that you need to go up in any moment. Trivia/ Important Stuff *When a level is written like this: Lv.. 000, the level belongs the 2-base order. The reason is that two dots is more simple to be written than the subcode "2". *The Marine Army is the first Bracelet group who has not shown any traitor. *This is the first main chapter of the game in which almost all the action happen out of Kardias. *Besides, it is the only chapter in which all the action happen out of Kardias but in the same dimension. The rest are dimensions created by Gods. Chapter Gallery Umiko.png|Umiko Oscilla.png|Oscilla Kai.png|Kai AsterBoB.png|Aster KrimerBoB.png|Krimer Keito.png|Keiyo PoseidonBoB.png|Poseidon Great Swords.png|Subarashi Kumoiumiken Thalassus.png|Thalassus Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Chapters Category:Story Mode Category:Storylines Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:Alange's Things Category:Alange's Games